familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
MA
MA is an abbreviation and Ma may be an abbreviation, a word, or a Chinese or Taiwanese name. It may refer to: People *Ma Ying-jeou, president of the Republic of China (ROC), commonly known as Taiwan. *Ma Jun, a Chinese environmentalist, non-fiction writer and journalist. *Ma Jun, a Chinese mechanical engineer and government official during the Three Kingdoms era of China. *Ma (surname), a common Chinese family name In academia *Master of Arts (postgraduate) (MA), academic degree *Master of Arts (Oxbridge and Dublin) (MA), academic degree of the universities of Oxford, Cambridge, and Dublin *Master of Arts (Scotland) (MA), academic degree in Scotland *Marin Academy (MA), high school in San Rafael, California *Minnehaha Academy (MA), private high school in Minneapolis, Minnesota *Museums Association (MA), UK In science and technology *mya (unit), sometimes written as Ma, means "millions of years ago" or megaannum. *.ma, the Internet country code top-level domain (ccTLD) for Morocco *Mach number (Ma), a measure of speed compared to the speed of sound *Megaannum (Ma), one million (1,000,000) years *Mechanical advantage (MA), mechanical multiplier of input force *Mechanical alloying (MA), a technique to produce alloys. *Medical assistant (MA), a type of health care worker *Methyl anthranilate (MA), a bird repellent *Milliampere (mA), a unit of electrical current *Moving average model (MA(q)), statistics *MA (complexity), a set of decision problems that can be decided by an Arthur–Merlin protocol *Martin's axiom, an axiom in mathematical logic *a type of interface (Ma) in an IP Multimedia Subsystem In geography *Ma River, river in Asia, running through Vietnam and Laos *Madagascar (MA), FIPS 10-4 country code *Maranhão (BR-MA), part of the ISO 3166-2:BR geocode for the Brazilian state *Massachusetts (MA), United States postal abbreviations for the state *Meshwesh (Ma), an ancient Libyan (i.e., Berber) tribe from Cyrenaica *Metropolitan area (MA), a qualifying term, e.g. "Tokyo MA" *Morocco (MA), ISO 3166 country code *Ma is the mythohistoric entrepreneur for whom, tradition holds, Marang, Terengganu was denoted In myth and culture *Ma people, a Vietnamese ethnic group *Ma (Lion King), a main character in the animated film Lion King 1½ *Ma (myth), in Sumerian mythology that from which the "primeval land" was formed In other uses *"MA15+", an Australian film and video game classification meaning "Not suitable for under 15s" *Mature audience is a U.S. television rating system category abbreviated as TV-MA *Memory Alpha (MA), a Star Trek-oriented wiki * Encyclopaedia Metallum: The Metal Archives (MA), a website devoted to heavy metal bands *Maria (Mª or Ma.), according to Spanish naming customs *Massive Attack, a British trip hop band *Ma (negative space), a word of Japanese origin used in art and design *Methamphetamine, a psychostimulant *Mother, "Ma" used as a synonym *Marijuana Anonymous (MA), a group recovery program aimed at marijuana addiction *Martial arts (MA), only used in combining forms such as MMA or MCMAP *Malév Hungarian Airlines (MA), IATA airline designator *MasterCard, NYSE stock symbol * Marvellous attack, a term used in StepMania game, it means to get only Marvellous (the highest) rankings for each step. *Motorcycling Australia See also *Maa